Wolf Scalefang's Journal
Roaring A'Paw'lls Back in the original stories, your stories were already written for you, but for me i have more than one story, since my dad is the red dragon in the Arthurian Legends who battles for the protection and against the white dragon at the end of that story. With my mom is the She Wolf Lupa from roman mythology where she rescues the children of mars. I was so ablazed to come to Ever After, but there was a swirl of claws as i felt like that Ever After high would change The First Flame I was sitting up in my room in the royal castle of Camelot, since my dad is considered royalty for being the symbol for the Pendragon's. I was just finishing downloading new hexcellent music, when my mum knocked on the door and asked if she was allowed to enter. I said that she could, so she then did but she was holding up my suitcases and my usual bag. She asked for my phone so i gave it to her and she then CRUSHED IT and churned it into white mist. Oh My Wand Mum, your not the evil queen. ''She then absorbed the mist into a grey package with a red bow in it. She told me to open it and it was a new mirrorphone stylized for me a dragon and a wolf seemed to dance across the back and wicked new headphones, that had the similar style. THIS WAS SO WIKCED. The Second Wing I had just gotten off my train from Camelot and i noticed Cerise coming out of the Mad Hatter's Shop i waved to her, since i can't say nothing to my cousin about what she is doing i winked at her as she walked off and she returned the wave. Yes MY mum and her dad are siblings, so that makes the Big Bad Wolf, my Uncle but everyone knew that. I noticed a dark shadow above me, i looked up and saw that my Aunt Legend was flying towards school, i waved. It was so funny how that Charming snob thinks she is a he. I walked up to the school, and when i opened the door, let's just say i came at a bad time, since this was my fairy first time coming to ever after, and i had not made a good impression. Not many know about my parents since both my parents were from two very different legends, i was not suppose to be born, most of the people i walked past pointed at me and i could see Duchess Swan point and gasp at me as i walked straight to my WitchMother Baba Yaga's office. Many of my former firends such as the charming boys, Briar, Blondie and Apple, couldn't handle my hybrid and talked behind my back to i cursed them to never have be as their best animal friend ever. But my true fairest in the land friends which are Raven, Maddie, Cedar, Kitty and all the rebels my fairy best friends forever after, but i still have a great royal Friend Ashlynn Ella, who when i first walked in gave me a hug. The Third Scale I had opened the door to my Wicked WitchMother Baba Yaga and she motioned me to sit, she had her wicked smile on, she asked me how i was and how i was coming along with my spells, i answered and told her that they were both good. Since i was the very first dragon apart from my dad to come to the school, and my mum is one of the good wolves, she asked me straight up what i wanted to do. I had talked about this with both my parents, and we had decided, i told her what classes i wanted to take and she taped a scroll and it listed out my new classes. '''First Period:' Grimmnastics ~ Coach Gingerbreadman Second Period: '''Muse-ic Class ~ Mr Pier Piper '''Third Period: '''Environmental Magic ~ Mr Jack B. Nimble '''Fourth Period: Magicology ~ Madame Baba Yaga Fifth Period: Beast Training and Care ~ Poppa Bear Sixth Period: Dance Class-ic ~ Madame Baba Yaga I has so hexited i knew that Melody would also have dance and Muse-ic Class with me, while i would have Beast Training with Rosabella and Darling, i would share Magicology and Grimmnastics with Raven, but i would probably share Environmental Magic, without anyone else. I said thanks to Madame Yaga and walked out of her office and snapped my fingers i was instantly standing in the Grimmnastics Gym The Fourth Tail Grimmnastics was so fun i couldn't wait to do Applebatics or Dodge Curse. Muse-ic was fun i sat next to Melody during the class listening to her dad and as our homework we must find a song that expresses yourself and perform it, and then he said that if you also do Dance, that you will get extra credit if you dance to yours and that would like link to our Dance homework, Hexellent two knights with one stone.I then got to Environmental Magic, where is decided to sit at the back and noticed Kitty there so we sat next to each other, even through i was part canine and she was feline, both our mom's were friends. We listen as he talked and described the syllabus. After that class I walked over to Magicology and we learned what types of magic we were going to study and two of my favorite types were there elemental and dragon. After that Class i went down to the oval were apparently Beast Training was, but King Charming was their instead and he was taking about Dragon Slaying, i then felt like being wicked and getting revenge for dragons, i then used my magic to melt all their swords and shields. I then found were my class was, and immediately sat next to Ashlynn and we talked about how her summer was, and i talked about what was new in Camelot. Just as i was petting a little rabbit that had hoped onto my lap, the Megaphone beeped and said that i needed to see Headmaster Grimm. The Fifth Claw I opened the door and looked inside Headmaster Grimm, was turned around in his chair looking outside. He said for me to come in and sit down, i then did. He started to talk to about how i was one of the only students here with a unique story on both my parents side. Though i have two stories i can only take one in them, or else i could disappear and then so would my parents. I was furious that he wouldn't give me a choice in my story, i stood up and looked him dead in the eye. Apparently my magic activated because next thing i knew Grimm was know a mouse, so i then used my magic to trap him in a golden cage. I walked out of the office, and i walked all the way to dance, where i listened to Madame Yaga, and we were told to present our dance, so i was able to perform to the song i had chosen, and i got a roaring approval even from Duchess and Justine. I then was given my dorm room assignment, i then walked up to my room were all my clothes and Stuff was packed away, my room was stylized with dragon and wolf styles, and a huge tree practically grew from my beds Bannister. The Sixth Howl I was called by the Big Bad Wolf into his office, and instead of the wolf there stood my dad one of the tallest men in the world, and that was just in his bipedal form, he hugged me and we started to talk about my destiny. He encouraged me to try and chose my own happily ever after. I considered his words as we talked some more and he gave me a present, a wolf dragon head amulet. I took it and thanked him, he then disappeared in a trail of red mist. I started to think that I should do what Raven is thinking of and flip the script and write my own story or chose both of my parents stories, its time to REBEL ...Category:Wolf Scalefang's Diaries Category:Diaries Category:JackWerewolf-13